


A True Knight's Sacrifice

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Sir Didymus and Jareth know what really happened to the Knight's nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Knight's Sacrifice

        They wonder why he can't smell. Every time they tease Sir Didymus for not smelling the stink he guards, Jareth wants to kill, throwing the Cleaners right on top of them. He knows why Sir Didymus can't smell. It's what makes him perfect for his position, and also the reason why Jareth trusts the little Knight before all others and will readily place his life in his paws. Didymus saved his life once; the blow meant for Jareth landed on Didymus' nose instead. He's never been quite the same since, but Jareth will always be thankful, love, and protect him.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
